Let Me Tell You a Story
by TheDysfunctionalDragon
Summary: Justine muses on how she met her suitors and how they became what they are today.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of shorter chapters on how she me her three suitors, The chapters will most likely become longer as the story progresses but for now they will be somewhat short. Please review if you have any thoughts**

Do you wish to hear the story of how I, Justine Florbelle, met my three suitors? Do you with to know how they became what they are today? I'm sure you do as it is such a fascinating story in my opinion. I couldn't Imagine who wouldn't want to hear it. My suitors are Malo De Vigny, a Handsome violinist with a passion for wine. Basile Giroux, a common carpenter with a sweet disposition and Alois Racine, A tennis player with dedication. The circumstances in which we met each other were merely by chance, but as papa used to say even the small things could make a big difference

I remember when I first saw him, Malo De Vigny, at the concert, tuning his violin. Of course I did not know who he was, other than a handsome violinist who would entertain me on that particular evening. He took the stage, placed the violin up to his chin and began to play. As the bow moved freely across the strings and the music began his eyes lit with fire so similar in color to his long red hair tied back with a ribbon for the performance . His sweet song felt like a lovers caress as the concert went on.. Everyone in the audience was charmed by the young mans songs. As the last note melted into the air and the hall erupted into applause I heard his name, Malo De Vigny. De Vigny was no ordinary name you see. He had the name of an aristocrat.Malo made his way through the audience and in front of me he stopped. "Mademoiselle" he bowed and gave my hand a peck. He was charming really, a beautiful face, a comely body, and talent, oh yes he had talent. But his eyes tell of a deeper being than a refined musician, as papa says artist are always a bit mad_. _Malo De Vigny had managed to catch my eye, he was the only member of the aristocracy who could, old men who sat around talking politics with pipes and glasses of brandy are not in my taste, but I digress. I invited Malo upstairs into a more, private, room of the hall. I'm sure you can guess what happened next, we sat by the fire with a glass of wine and discussed his career as a musician. What else would we have done? When the hour was late and the Chateau Montrose gone Malo confessed that he was quite taken with me and announced his intentions to make me his wife. With a kiss and the promise to see me on Sunday, he departed the hall. Oh you have not yet heard of my intentions with you yet, Malo De Vigny.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm, How would you like to hear how I met darling Basile? Yes, let me tell you about that. Basile as I said earlier had a sweet disposition, or so I thought when I first met him. You see Basile, so much like me, hid his true nature. That is until he couldn't, But more on that later, you wish to hear the story.

My meeting with Basile was very different than my meeting with Malo, he came to fix a wobbly chair! Isn't that droll? He came into the estate on my papa's call and introduced himself as Basile Giroux, a common name, but he was a carpenter. A very attractive carpenter. Broad shoulders, short brown hair. But his eyes, hard gray eyes which made me think that there was more to him than a mild mannered carpenter. My papa showed him the chair then went back back to his study to do whatever he does. Basile worked quietly on the chair and exchanged few words with me. That is expected of course, he is a common laborer and I a member of high society. You see though I was intrigued. When he finished the work on the chair and was preparing to leave I told him of a loose bedpost that needed fixing. He obliged of course and followed me to my room. When in the chamber, he saw not of the loose post and questioned my intentions. So I told him, I told him that I wished to make him my consort, To this he agreed and proceeded to have his way with me on the sturdy bed which did in fact become loose after out actions. Then, I told him of Malo, that he would have to compete for my hand. He seemed rather angry at this, angry enough to hit me on the side of face. But yet he still wanted to become my suitor. Finally some anger out of my mild mannered carpenter. I was so excited he was going to play my game, Basile Giroux.

**Sorry this is so short, I hope the next one will be longer, Review if you have thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to make this one longer though I don't know all the details of Alois, I really dont know all the details for Malo or Basile either... Yay for creative license! Review if you have thoughts **

Now that you have heard about Basile and Malo I suppose now I should tell you about Alois. Sweet, sweet Alois; the tennis player. Like Basile and Malo our meeting was simply coincidental, a day like any other, but special all the same. Papa always says that there was no such thing as an ordinary day. I suppose he was right. Now back to the story

Saturday, a simple Saturday was when I saw Alois Racine. I was viewing a tennis match that afternoon. Players of the previous match stepped off the court to allow the next game to begin, then, I saw him. Blonde curls framing a lean face, slim shoulders, long hard muscled legs, and bright blue eyes which held almost a source of childlike dependency, or maybe fear. Who knows? I certainly didn't. The commentator spoke the names of the players, and the match began. I could tell he wanted to win, his body language radiated it. He wanted to be praised, to be appreciated, to be loved. With that need to win in his head he won the match fairly quickly. I presumed the man on the side of the court who spoke with him during breaks and after the game was his father, for they were of similar build and their blonde curls were identical. So different he was from Malo and Basile, such a good player he would be to my game. This I realized so I decided to be bold and introduce myself. When I greeted him and gave him my congratulations for wining the match his demeanor changed from a confidant athlete to a dog that saw a bitch in heat.

This would be easy, so very easy. Lust would get him hooked, I could do the rest. I gave him a wink then strutted off toward a grain storage and in I went. I knew he would follow, he wouldn't be able to resist. Only a small moment later he peeked his head around the door "mademoiselle?". He saw me sitting on a pile of grain sacks with my skirt hitched up to my thigh. Lustful heat in his eyes turned to fire as he approached me. "What is your name?" my telling him was apparently the only invitation he needed to get between my legs and take me on a pile of grain, he was nervous though. I played along and said what I knew would please him. When we were done I sat up and whispered in his ear the three words I knew would make him a player in my game, I love you. This was easy, far to easy to be properly enjoyed. With the blaze of lust put out the devotion I saw in him earlier came back mixed with the undeniable emotion of love. "Marry me?" he asked. So I told him of Malo and Basile. Poor thing looked so crestfallen. But the determination to win would overpower him with the words I said next. "You surly didn't think you would be my only suitor, did you? Alois Racine"


End file.
